


Rakkaus ja sen tuoksu

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, romantiikkaa, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Harry leikkii sankaria ja Ron leikkii sankarin poikaystävää. Annos amortentiaa saa siis ihmeitä aikaan.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rakkaus ja sen tuoksu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовь и ее запах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438998) by [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



> Ficci sijoittuu sodan jälkeiseen aikaan, suunnilleen 2000-luvun alkuun. Kirjoitettu aikoinaan syntymäpäivälahjaksi Beelsebuttille.
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

”Täällä näyttää aina yhtä ihmeelliseltä – taianomaiselta.”  
  
Ne olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka Harry lausui Ronille päivänä, jona he rakastuivat.  
  
Taianomainen alku romanssille, sitä se ei ehkä ollut, mutta eiväthän romanssialut olleet pelkkää siirappia ja hunajantuoksua. Ei Harryn ja Ronin tapauksessa ainakaan. Jos Ronilta kysyttäisiin, heidän suhteensa alkutaipale tuoksui paremminkin joltain tuliviskin kaltaiselta sekä paistetulta pekonilta ja – _Kurittomien Kutrien_ hiusshampoolta.  
  
Se tuoksui amortentialta. Sattumalta.  
  
Niin, Harry vain sattui tupsahtamaan Weasleyn Welhowitsien Tylyahon haaraliikkeeseen eräänä helmikuisena aamupäivänä.  
  
”Hiukan pidempi päiväkävely tällä kertaa”, hän naurahti pudistellessaan lunta takistaan. ”Ei olla nähty aikoihin.”  
  
Ronin suu oli yhtä virnettä. He olivat itse asiassa nähneet edellisenä päivänä, mutta kovin pikaisesti, joten ei kai sellaista laskettu. Ronia ei olisi oikeastaan haitannut, vaikka he olisivat olleet Harryn kanssa yhdessä kaiken aikaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kertoa sitä Harrylle, kun George riensi jo paikalle. Ron tukki suunsa aivan huomaamattaan, antoi veljensä varastaa huomion.  
  
George teki sen tapojensa mukaisesti sangen näyttävästi. Hän tiedusteli kohteliaasti, kuinka arvon herra sponsori voi, ja teki muutaman liioitellun hovikumarruksen. Harry punastui ja yritti kovasti muistuttaa, ettei ollut tehnyt yhtään mitään Welhowitsien hyväksi sitten neljännen luokan, mutta koskapa George olisi vastaväitteitä kuunnellut.  
  
”Ilman sinua mitään ei olisi ikinä tapahtunutkaan. Minä ja… Fred emme olisi ikinä saaneet mahdollisuutta tehdä mitään tällaista”, George sanoi vakavoituen, haparoi kipukohdan yli kunnioitettavan hyvin. Ron oli melkein ylpeä veljestään, mutta sitten George meni lisäämään: ”Eikä meidän pikku Ronnieponnie olisi ikinä saanut tilaisuutta näyttää kynsiään kunnon puotipuksuna!”  
  
Ron syöksähti kohti Georgea, leikillään totta kai, vaan siitä huolimatta Harry päätti tarttua häntä käsivarresta. Ikuinen rauhanrakentaja.  
  
”Älä aloita mitään tappelua”, Harry sanoi hennosti hymyillen. ”Ei näytä hyvältä, jos kauppa on tuhannen päreenä jo ennen avaamisaikaa.”  
  
Ron puhahti. ”Sehän vain lisäisi myyntiä. Et kai ole unohtanut, mikä iskee keskenkasvuisiin koulupoikiin?”  
  
Harry kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, mutta George ehti vastata ennen häntä: ”Koulutytöt?”  
  
”Puhu vaan itsestäsi!” Ron tokaisi.  
  
”Niin tietysti”, George myönsi ja hekotti päälle. ”Muutenhan olisin ehdottanut toisia koulupoikia.”  
  
Ron pyöritti päätään itkettävän huonolle vitsille, mutta Harrya se jaksoi naurattaa. Hän nauroi niin pitkään ja raikuvasti, että Ron oli jo huolestua ystävänsä huumorintajun tasosta.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut erityisen huolestuvaa sorttia, joten hän tyytyi vetämään Harryn kanssaan takahuoneeseen eikä alkanut miettiä turhan syvällisiä. Sitä paitsi George tarkasteli heitä sen verran kummallisesti, että Ronista oli hyvä idea jättää hänet hetkeksi yksin. Ehkä varttitunti inventaariolistan parissa tekisi Georgelle ihan hyvää. Unohtaisi hölmöt tunnelmankevennykset, jotka eivät enää osuneet kohteeseensa samalla tavalla kuin ennen. Fred, voi Fred.  
  
Takahuoneessa Harry silmäili laatikkokasoja ihailtavan keskittyneesti. Ron selosti innoissaan pitkät pätkät eri tuotteiden valmistusvaiheista ja käyttötarkoituksista, mutta kun Harry poimi käteensä pikkuruisen, syvän vaaleanpunaisen pullon, hän hiljeni.  
  
”Tämän taidan tunnistaa ilman esittelyjäkin”, Harry sanoi pyöritellessään pulloa sormissaan. Ron nielaisi ja hymähti.  
  
”Joo, George halusi tuoda markkinoille uudistetun version. Ajateltiin laittaa ne myyntiin ennen ystävänpäivää”, hän sanoi rennosti. Ainakin hän koetti kuulostaa rennolta. Onnistuminen olikin aivan toinen juttu. Leukaperiä kiristi.  
  
”Hajuvettä?” Harry hoksasi avatessaan korkin. ”Tuoksusta päätellen ei ihan tavallista.”  
  
”No ei. Se on lemmenjuomaa”, Ron totesi. ”Tosin kevyempää tavaraa kuin aito amortentia. Juomaa tarvitsee niellä, tämän kanssa riittää ihokontakti.”  
  
”Mutta vaikutus on sama?”  
  
”Lähes.”  
  
Harry katsoi häntä viekkaasti. ”Eli tämä tekee uhristaan täydellisen hölmön?” Ron ei löytänyt jutun punaista lankaa, mutta Harryn ei tarvinnut lausua kuin yksi nimi, _Romilda Vane_ , ja Ronin korvat jo punoittivat.  
  
”Ei tee, se siinä hienoa onkin”, hän sanoi niin tyynesti ja asiantuntijamaisesti, että Percykin olisi ollut hänestä ylpeä. ”Ei mitään kamalia sivuvaikutuksia, ei järjetöntä hullaantumista ja noloja tilanteita, vain vahva tunne.”  
  
”Mutta eihän rakkautta voi pullottaa?” Harry kysyi epäilevästi.  
  
”Ei, mutta jo olemassa olevaa tunnetta voi vahvistaa. Muuttaa sitä romanttisempaan muotoon tai jotain muuta yhtä typeränkuuloista.” Ron kohautti olkiaan. ”Soopaa se on, mutta minkäs teet. Jos teinitytöt haluavat tuhlata rahansa humpuukiin, niin totta kai me heidän kaljuunansa huolitaan. Haluatko muuten näytekappaleen?”  
  
”Mitä minä amortentiahajuvedellä?” Harrya näytti huvittavan pelkkä ajatuskin.  
  
”Hurmaat ihmisiä.”  
  
Harry katsoi Ronia silmät pyöreinä, kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain hyvinkin tavatonta. ”Hurmaan ihmisiä?” tämä toisti häkeltyneenä. ”En minä halua hurmata yhtään ketään.”  
  
Ron huomasi Harryn nuolaisevan hermostuneesti huuliaan, katsovan hänestä aavistuksen verran ohi. Kaveriparka meni hämilleen, ihan syyttä suotta.  
  
”Sinä olet ollut yksin turhan pitkään, Harry”, Ron sanoi vaikka ei ollut aikonut päästää suustaan mitään niin surullisen vakavaa.  
  
”Et sinäkään ole kenenkään kanssa”, Harry puolustautui hanakasti.  
  
”Joo, mutta minä ja Hermione erottiinkin vasta vähän aikaa sitten.”  
  
”Mitä väliä sillä on?” Harry tivasi kummallisen kiihkeästi. ”Mitä järkeä on lyödä hynttyitä yhteen jonkun sellaisen kanssa, joka on vasta kakkosvaihtoehto?”  
  
”Minusta sinun olisi hyvä katsella ympärillesi”, Ron sanoi rauhallisesti. ”Maailma on täynnä naisia. Ginny oli vain yksi niistä.” Hän laski kätensä toverillisesti Harryn olkapäälle.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Harry sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja tyrkkäsi hänen kätensä pois.  
  
”Hitsi, en minä sitä pahalla tarkoittanut!” Ron sanoi ja heilautti käsiään puolustelevasti. ”Et voi suuttua tuommoisesta.”  
  
”En minä suuttunut”, Harry sanoi pakotetun sopuisasti.  
  
”No hyvä. Vaikutat siis muuten vain persuksiin potkaistulta hevoskotkalta.”  
  
”Minusta tämä on tyhmä puheenaihe, siinä kaikki.”  
  
”Se johtuu siitä, että sinä pakoilet.”  
  
”Pakoilen?”  
  
”Niin. Et uskalla elää”, Ron puhahti. ”Haloo, Voldemort tapettiin jo. Ei sinun enää tarvitse työntää ihmisiä kauemmas. Kukaan ei ole vaarassa kuolla vuoksesi. Voit lakata leikkimästä sankaria.”  
  
”Minä en leiki mitään _sankaria_!”  
  
Se tapahtui nopeammin kuin kumpikaan heistä ehti kunnolla tajuta. Harry loikkasi Ronin kimppuun ja työnsi hänet vasten varaston seinää niin, että Ronin keuhkoista karkasi ilma. Hän huitaisi kädellään refleksinomaisesti, täräytti Harrya ranteeseen. Harryn ote hajuvesipullosta kirposi. Pullo lennähti lattialle ja särkyi helähtäen.  
  
”Mitä siellä tapahtuu?” Georgen ääni kantautui kaupan puolelta. ”Ron? Harry?”  
  
Harry ei ollut kuulevinaan. Hän tarrasi Ronia rinnuksista ja ravisteli häntä kovakouraisesti. ”Mikset sinä tajua!” Harry syytti ääni kohoten.  
  
”Tajua mitä?” Ron kivahti takaisin ja tuuppasi molemmin käsin Harrya rintakehään.  
  
”Mitään!” Harry ilmoitti tyhjentävästi ja törkkäsi takaisin, perääntyi sitten. ”Olet yksi idiootti.”  
  
Ron murahti turhautuneena. ”Harvinaisen kiva kuulla. Tule toistekin arvostelemaan. Ovi on tuolla”, hän sanoi ja viittasi käskevästi Harrya poistumaan.  
  
Harry siristi silmiään, tasasi hengitystään. ”Selvä. Turha luulla, että kuulet minusta vähään aikaan.” Hän nosti ylpeästi päätään ja astahti taaksepäin. Törmäsi täyteen pahvilaatikkoon ja menetti tasapainonsa.  
  
Kuului läiskähdys, kun Harryn kädet lennähtivät taakse ottamaan tukea hänen kaatuessaan.  
  
Hajuvesilammikko. Harry oli kaatunut keskelle hajuvesilammikkoa ja neste oli tahrinut hänen kaapunsa, mutta Ron näki vain tämän kämmenet.  
  
Aika tuntui pysähtyvän. Hitaan hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan kuin ääliöt.  
  
”Nouse ylös! Nouse nyt ylös, Merlin sentään!” Ron ärjäisi silmät suurina. Karjahdusta seurasi äänekäs poksahdus.  
  
George oli ilmiintynyt heidän väliinsä.  
  
”Kuka antoi teille luvan mekastaa ilman minua?” hän lohkaisi leveästi hymyillen, mutta nähdessään Ronin kauhistuneen ilmeen hän vaikeni. ”Mitä –?” George kiepahti ympäri. Hän huomasi Harryn ponnahtavan ylös lattialta, näki vaaleanpunaiset lasinsirpaleet tämän jalkojen juuressa ja haistoi ilmassa leijailevan omintakeisen tuoksun.  
  
”Osuiko Harryyn?” George uteli Ronilta.  
  
”Vähän”, Ron sanoi mutristellen suutaan. Harry ravisteli käsiään ja kirosi vuolaasti.  
  
”Koko pullollinen?”  
  
Ron huokaisi. ”Joo.”  
  
”Voi hitto”, George totesi. ”Se on kallista tavaraa.”  
  
Ron ei ollut uskoa korviaan. ”Sekö tässä on muka suurin ongelma?”  
  
”En minä niin väittänyt – unohda loitsut, Harry. Ei tuosta ole apua.”  
  
Harry oli vetänyt taikasauvansa esiin ja pesi käsiään. Hän tyrehdytti suihkun ja huokaisi alistuneena. ”Olisiko vastalääkettä?” hän sai puristettua tiukaksi viivaksi vetäytyneiden huuliensa raosta.  
  
”Tilaus saapuu vasta huomenaamuna”, George vastasi.  
  
”Ei”, Harry voihkaisi ja huojahti hieman.  
  
”Kyllä vaan”, George sanoi aivan liian hilpeästi. ”Älä huoli, se on kevyttä tavaraa. Et pysty hullaantumaan keneenkään, johon et olisi jo valmiiksi vähän pihkassa.”  
  
”Kita kiinni”, Ron mutisi kitkerästi harppoessaan veljensä ohi. ”Harry? Mikä on olo?”  
  
Harry kohotti päänsä eikä sanonut sanaakaan, tuijotti vain.  
  
”Tyhmä kysymys, Ron. Katso hänen silmiään”, George sanoi, ja äkkiä hänen äänensä kuulosti yksinomaan turralta.  
  
Ron naurahti vaivaantuneesti. ”Älä liioittele. Pari vaivaista pisaraa, ja nekin saatiin pestyä pois.” Hän puristi kevyesti Harrya hartiasta. ”Sinun tarvitsee vain haukata raitista ilmaa ja olet ihan kunnossa.”  
  
Silloin Ron katsoi Harrya ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla ja näki, mitä George oli tarkoittanut. Harryn silmät näyttivät laajoilta kristallipalloilta, sameilta ja lasittuneilta.  
  
Ron nielaisi. ”Harry?”  
  
Harry ei vastannut hänelle, ei sanoin. Sanojen sijaan tämä ripustautui hänen kaulaansa ja suuteli häntä. Suoraan suulle.  
  
”Jep”, George sanoi jostain hyvin kaukaa, kuin hän olisi yhä huhuillut toisesta huoneesta. ”Ihan kunnossa.”  
  
Ronin korvissa kohisi. Hän ei saanut suustaan edes äännähdystä, kun Harry pienen ikuisuuden jälkeen veti päätään taaemmas ja kuiskasi käheästi: ”Ron.”  
  
Ron käänsi katseensa Georgen puoleen ja inahti tuskin kuuluvasti: ”Mitäminänytteen?”  
  
George kallisti mietteliäästi päätään. ”Koko pullonen – vaikutus on nähtävästi vahvempi kuin kuvittelinkaan. Se kestäisi varmasti päiviä ilman vastalääkettä. Onneksi teidän ei tarvitse odottaa huomista pidempään. Pärjäätte kyllä.”  
  
”Helppo sinun on sanoa!”  
  
George virnistys vääntyi vinoon. ”Voithan yrittää jouduttaa lemmenjuoman haihtumista. Harry olisi ennallaan jo ennen aamua.”  
  
”Miten?” Ron kysyi epäillen, ettei tulisi pitämään vastauksesta.  
  
”Yksinkertaista, veliseni. Olet Harrylle mieliksi, saat hänet tuntemaan olonsa hyväksi ja halutuksi. Mitä vahvemmin vastaat hänen tunteisiinsa, sitä nopeammin juoma menettää tehoaan ja kaikki on ohi”, George selitti kärsivällisesti. ”Kyseessä on kuitenkin melko vaarallinen tuote. Varotoimet ovat välttämättömät, ettei synny kohtuutonta väärinkäyttöä.”  
  
”En tajua.”  
  
George julkesi nauraa. ”Sen kuin leikit kunnon poikaystävää ja rakastat häntä takaisin.”  
  
Ronin ilme kuvasti niin suurta järkytystä, ettei muutos jäänyt edes Harrylta huomaamatta. ”Ron? Onko kaikki hyvin, kulta?”  
  
Ron ähkäisi epäuskoisesti. ”Mikä ihmeen _kulta_?”  
  
”Ja kohta pääsemme takaisin Lonnukka-vaiheeseen”, George hymähti kannustavasti. ”Kuinka sitä onkaan kaivattu.”  
  
Harry silitti hellästi Ronin poskea. ”Ei mitään hätää. Minä olen tässä.”  
  
Ron pyöräytti silmiään. ”Ja sinä et muka leiki sankaria.”  
  
  
  
Parisuhdetta ei pantu alulle millään lemmenjuomilla. Ron oli vakaasti sitä mieltä kävellessään Harryn kanssa käsi kädessä pitkin Tylyahon katuja. Hän olisi halunnut kaikkoontua pikimmiten kotiin tai edes Harryn asunnolle, mutta Harry oli väenvängällä tahtonut nauttia kirpeästä talvi-ilmasta. Ronilla ei ollut ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin tarttua Harryn ojennettuun käteen ja antaa tämän johdattaa.  
  
Se olisi voinut tuntua jollain hullulla tavalla jopa mukavalta, ellei koko touhu olisi ollut niin väärin. Huijaamista alusta loppuun. Ron ei tosin ollut varma, kumpi huijasi kumpaa – hän Harrya vai toisinpäin. Ajattelu oli vaikeaa. Päässä pyöri.  
  
Kaikesta huolimatta Ron tajusi, että hajuvesi todellakin vaikutti eri tavalla kuin perinteinen amortentia. Jos Harryn silmiä ei katsonut kamalan tarkkaan, saattoi luulla, että hän oli vain tavattoman hyväntuulinen ja toivottoman rakastunut – eikä suinkaan pakotettu tuntemaan itseään sellaiseksi. Harry hymyili ihastuttavan leveästi, ei irrottanut silmiään Ronista hetkeksikään. Hänen lapasen verhoama kätensä tuntui pörröiseltä Ronin sormiin. Kun Harry puristi lempeästi hänen kättään ja ohjasi heidän askeleensa kohti näyteikkunoita, Ronin tunsi kummaa lämpöä vatsassaan.  
  
Lämmöntunne oli kuitenkin helppoa piilottaa pelonsekaisen hämmennyksen alle. Ron ei voinut olla kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, kuinka tavallisesti Harry käyttäytyi. Tämä ei kuiskinut ylitsevuotavan somia sanoja hänen korvaansa, ei yrittänyt suudella häntä väkisin, ei edes kutsunut häntä toista kertaa ”kullaksi”. Harryn ajatus tuntui juoksevan samalla tavalla kuin aina ennenkin. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut.  
  
Paitsi tietysti se, että Harry oli huomattavasti kohteliaampi ja suloisempi kuin ikinä ennen.  
  
”Sinähän palelet”, Harry sanoi, kun he ohittivat kolme lumisotailevaa pikkupoikaa. Ron värähti ja yritti vetää kättään irti Harryn otteesta, mutta tämä piti kiinni lujasti. ”Kätesi jäätyvät tällä pakkasella”, Harry huomautti.  
  
”Unohdin hanskat”, Ron vastasi välinpitämättömästi.  
  
”Ota minun”, Harry päästi Ronin käden ja ojensi hänelle sinisiä lapasiaan.  
  
”Hölmö. Mitä se auttaa, että sinä jäädyt minun puolestani?”  
  
”Ei minun ole kylmä.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Ron totesi, ei jaksanut väittää vastaan. ”Voin ihan hyvin pistää kädet taskuun.” Oikeastaan ajatus tuntui helpottavalta. Vähemmän uteliaita katseita. Tietysti Ron kuvitteli niistä puolet, mutta silti.  
  
”Tai sitten me voidaan mennä sisälle lämmittelemään”, Harry ehdotti pää kevyesti kallellaan, vilkaisi sivutielle. ”Haluaisitko kahvia?”  
  
Ron pyöritti kiivaasti päätään. ”Ei mennä ainakaan Puddifootille. Ei missään nimessä Puddifootille.”  
  
”Kolme luudanvartta sitten?” Harry kysyi hivenen pettyneenä, kuin olisi oikeasti harkinnut kahvitteluhetkeä siinä kutukuppilassa.  
  
”Parempi”, Ron huokaisi, ja Harryn kasvot olivat auringonvaloa. ”Tekeekin mieli kermakaljaa.”  
  
  
  
Ron sai valita pöydän. Hän valitsi sen seinänvierustalta, äänekkäiden ihmisten joukosta. Hän istuutui loosin perälle tekeytyen mahdollisimman pieneksi, ja Harry lähti hakemaan juotavaa. Tämä palasi pian kahden kermakaljatuopin kanssa.  
  
Ron kiitti eikä muistanut kiistellä laskun jakamisesta. Harry istui hänen viereensä, ei pöydän toiselle puolelle niin kuin olisi tavallisesti tehnyt. Heidän reitensä koskettivat toisiaan, ja Ron sävähti. Harry vain hymyili.  
  
Ron ei rohjennut katsoa Harrya vilkaisua pidempään, keskittyi mieluummin nielemään kuumaa juomaansa ja poltti kielensä. Hän kolautti tuopin pöydälle. Pöytäliinakuviot olivat erityisen kiinnostavia tänään, mutta sitten aivan varoittamatta Ronin huomio kiinnittyi yksinomaan Harryyn.  
  
Harry liu’utti kättään pöydällä ja kosketti hänen sormiaan. Harry avasi hänen sormensa nyrkistä. Harry hiveli hänen kämmenselkäänsä. Ron istui jäykästi kuin hautajaisissa. Hengittäminen unohtui kokonaan. Ron silmäili Harrya vaikka ei olisi pitänyt, jäi kiinni vihreiden silmien sumuiseen katseeseen.  
  
”Sinulla on jotain tuossa”, Harry sanoi matalasti ja ilman Ronin lupaa kupersi kätensä hänen kasvoilleen, pyyhkäisi peukalollaan vaahtoa hänen suupielestään.  
  
Ron tarttui Harryn käteen, laski sen nopeasti pöydän alle. Hänen kasvonsa paloivat, kun hän tarkasti, kuinka moni oli nähnyt. Viereisen pöydän nuori noita vilkaisi heitä ainakin kahdesti, piilotti hymyn teemukiinsa.  
  
”Harry”, Ron sanoi ja rykäisi. ”Mitä jos mennään kotiin? Nyt heti.”  
  
”Voidaan mennä ihan kohta”, Harry vastasi niin hellästi, ettei Ron olisi uskonut ystävänsä pystyvän puhumaan sillä tavalla kenellekään, saati sitten hänelle. ”Istuskellaan vielä jonkin aikaa”, Harry jatkoi. Tämän käsi luikerteli irti Ronin kädestä, laskeutui hänen reidelleen.  
  
Ronin selkää pitkin kulki puolisen tusinaa väristystä. Harryn hengitys lämmitti hänen korvaansa tämän kumartuessa lähemmäs.  
  
”Harry –” Ron aloitti varoittavasti. ”Älä –”  
  
”Minä rakastan sinua”, Harry kuiskasi, ja Ron unohti, mitä hänen piti sanoa. Sormet puristivat kevyesti hänen reittään.  
  
Ron avasi suunsa, vaikka fiksumpaa olisi ollut pysyä hiljaa. ”Minä –”  
  
”Ron! Harry!”  
  
Tavattoman tuttu naisääni pelasti heidät. Ron hypähti kauemmas Harrysta ja heilautti kättään. ”Hermione”, hän huokaisi.  
  
Hermione puikkelehti pöytien välissä ja huiskutti vastaukseksi. ”Hei”, hän tervehti päästyään lähemmäs. ”Tulin niin pian kuin pääsin.”  
  
”Kutsuitko sinä hänet?” Harry kysyi yllättyneenä. Ron pyöritti päätään helpottuneesti hymyillen.  
  
”Eikö sinulla ole töitä tähän aikaan?” Harry tiedusteli Hermionelta, katsahti Ronia ja uudestaan Hermionea.  
  
”Lounastauko”, Hermione totesi istuutuessaan alas. ”George lähetti viestin ja selitti tilanteen”, hän kertoi Ronille. ”Päätin, että käväisen katsomassa teitä, vaikka sitten ihan pikaisesti.”  
  
”Kilttiä”, Ron sanoi. ”Tilaanko sinulle jotain?”  
  
”Ei tarvitse. Minun täytyy mennä kohta jo takaisin, paljon paperihommia tälle päivälle”, Hermione vastasi, mutta riisui silti päällysviittansa. ”Joudutte kuulemma kärvistelemään huomisaamuun.”  
  
”Joo”, Ron sanoi, ja täsmälleen samaan aikaan Harry kysyi: ”Mitä tarkoitat?”  
  
Hermione äännähti tukahtuneesti. ”En mitään”, hän sanoi hymyillen ystävällisesti. ”Onko teillä ollut kivaa?”  
  
Harry laittoi kätensä puuskaan eikä suostunut vastaamaan. Ron päätti puhua hänen puolestaan: ”Pärjäillään.”  
  
”Kahvitellessahan aika kuluu”, Hermione tuumi ääneen ja tarkasteli heitä vuoronperään. ”Miten se oikein kävi?”  
  
Harry rypisti kulmiaan. ”Mikä?”  
  
Hermione ohitti hänet ja katsoi Ronia. Ron raapi korvantaustaansa.  
  
”Se oli vahinko. Harry kompastui. George oli samaa mieltä, ettei häntä kannata jättää yksin tällaisessa kunnossa.”  
  
”Tyhmä juttu”, Hermione sanoi myötätuntoisesti.  
  
”Missä ongelmia, siellä Harry”, Ron letkautti. ”Kyllähän sinä hänet tunnet.”  
  
”Älä edes yritä, Ronald Weasley. Itse olet vähintään yhtä paha”, Hermione nauroi.  
  
Ron myhäili. ”Mikäpä tässä, kun tykkäät kuitenkin.”  
  
”Hölmö”, Hermione sanoi päätään pyöritellen, yhä hiljaa nauraen.  
  
”Mukavaa nähdä sinut noin hyväntuulisena”, Ron totesi käsi poskella.  
  
”On mukavaa olla hyvällä tuulella!” Hermione sanoi siihen. ”Kiitos, Ron.”  
  
”Ei mitään”, Ron vastasi nyökäten. Hänen ja Hermionen suhde oli loppuaikoina kituuttanut tuskallisen heikolla liekillä, kunnes he olivat pysähtyneet kohtaamaan tosiasiat ja sammuttaneet liekin yksissä tuumin. He olivat yrittäneet, enemmän kuin mitään he olivat yrittäneet, mutta Harry oli ollut kaiken aikaa oikeassa. Hermione tuntui siskolta. Ronista oli helpottavaa pystyä myöntämään se vihdoin myös itselleen. Kunpa Harry vain olisi saanut hänet tajuamaan sen paljon aiemmin.  
  
Samassa kuin näkymättömästä merkistä Harry ponkaisi ylös. ”Tämä taisi olla minun osaltani tässä”, hän ilmoitti jäykästi. ”Väistätkö?” hän sanoi Ronille, ja Ron antoi tietä ennen kuin huomasikaan. Harry ohitti hänet ja alkoi kiskoa kaulahuivia kaulaansa ja viittaa ylleen.  
  
”Mikä on?” Ron kysyi ymmällään ja nousi ylös, vilkaisi Hermionea apua hakien. ”Nytkö sinä haluat lähteä kotiin?”  
  
”Nyt”, Harry vastasi pikaisesti. ”Mutta jää sinä ihmeessä, voitte rauhassa jatkaa siitä mihin jäitte. Ja Ron –” Harry kohtasi Ronin katseen, ”pidä tytöstäsi hyvä huoli, niin kuin kunnon poikaystävä ainakin.”  
  
”Harry kiltti –” Hermione aloitti, mutta Ron loikkasi väliin.  
  
”Minä en ole kenenkään poikaystävä”, hän sanoi jämäkästi. ”Ja sinä tiedät sen. Älä ole naurettava.”  
  
Harry tuhahti ja vastasi kylmästi: ”Älä leiki minun kanssani.”  
  
”Leiki?” Ron toisti äimistyneenä. ”Harry – kuule, et tietenkään tajua sitä juuri nyt, mutta tämä ei ole sitä mitä luulet. Sinä tunnet niin kuin tunnet vain, koska –”  
  
”Koska olen typerys, tiedän”, Harry päätti lauseen hänen puolestaan. ”Onneksi se ei ole teidän ongelmanne”, hän lisäsi, ja ennen kuin Ron ehti toimia, Harry oli rientänyt ulos.  
  
”Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi”, Hermione tivasi, kun Ron istahti takaisin alas. ”Mene hänen peräänsä!”  
  
”Mutta –” Ron ähkäisi hölmistyneenä, ”näithän itsekin, ettei hän kaipaa ketään seurakseen juuri nyt.”  
  
”Miehet!” Hermione puhahti. ”Ei tapahtunut ole Harryn vika.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Ron myönsi. ”Kaikki on sen pirun amortentian syytä.”  
  
”Ja sinun myös, pöhkö.”  
  
”Mitä minä nyt muka tein!”   
  
Hermione nojautui lähemmäs kulmat määrätietoisessa kurtussa. Ron ei ollut koskaan suuremmin pitänyt siitä ilmeestä. ”Harry luuli minua sinun tyttöystäväksesi ja pahoitti siitä mielensä”, Hermione sanoi merkitsevästi.  
  
”Mutta minähän kerroin, kuinka asiat ovat”, Ron puolustautui.  
  
”Et tehnyt sitä kovin vakuuttavasti. Sinun olisi pitänyt antaa Harrylle enemmän huomiota, pitää häntä vaikka kädestä, niin hän ei olisi kuvitellut olemattomia.”  
  
”Hermione”, Ron sanoi painokkaasti. ”Me ei olla Harryn kanssa mikään pari. Kyse on lemmenjuomasta. Jos pidän häntä jatkuvasti kädestä, saan hänet kuvittelemaan olemattomia, mikä olisi tietysti huono juttu.”  
  
”Minkä vuoksi?”  
  
Ron tuhahti. ”Minkä vuoksi se ei olisi huono juttu? Minähän sanoin jo – me ei olla pariskunta. Harry ei oikeasti haluaisikaan meidän olevan mitään sellaista, joten olisi väärin käyttää tilannetta hyväksi ja saada hänet luulemaan niin.”  
  
Jostain syystä Hermionen kasvoille puhkesi mahdottoman leveä hymy. ”Niin. Sinäpä sen sanoit.”  
  
  
  
Harryn etsiminen vei aikansa. Ron epäili hänen jo kaikkoontuneen matkoihinsa, kun lopulta löysi hänet viimeisestä paikasta, josta olisi tahtonut etsiä. Rääkyvän röttelön luota.  
  
Harry nojaili aitaan selkä Roniin päin, mutta kuullessaan lumessa narskuvat askeleet hän kurkkasi olkansa yli. ”Sinä”, Harry totesi tunnistaessaan Ronin. Hän vaikutti olevan vastentahtoisen ilahtunut, niin kuin loukkaantuneet ihmiset yleensäkin tietäessään anteeksipyynnön lähestyvän.  
  
”Minä”, Ron huokaisi hiljaa, nousi rinteen loppuun asti miettien samalla kuumeisesti, mitä sanoisi. Hetki sitten hänellä oli vielä ollut mielessään ajatus oikeanlaisesta aloituksesta, mutta kun hän näki Harryn, kaikki maailman sanat katosivat viiltävään tuuleen. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Se ei ollut aloituksista omaperäisin, mutta siitä oli helpompi jatkaa kuin luotaantyöntävästä puhumattomuudesta.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Harry tokaisi paksulla äänellä eikä katsonut Ronia.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse olla”, Ron sanoi ja asettui Harryn vierelle.  
  
”Kyllä tarvitsee”, Harry sanoi hiljaa. ”Minä taidan huijata itseäni.” Hän vilkaisi Ronia silmäkulmastaan. ”Meitä ei ole oikeasti, eihän? Tämä ei ole aitoa.”  
  
Ron oli ällikällä lyöty. Lemmenjuoma vaikutti yhä, hän saattoi nähdä sen Harryn katseesta. Kuinka tämä sitten pystyi ajattelemaan niin – järkevästi? Sysäämään tunteen sivummalle noin vain?  
  
Ron ei tahtonut valehdella, mutta hän ei myöskään tiennyt, mikä oli totuus. Siitä huolimatta hän nyökkäsi pienesti, tuskin havaittavasti. ”Tämä ei ole sinun vikasi”, Ron sanoi.  
  
Harry hymähti kuivakasti. ” _Tällä_ ei siis ole edes nimeä.”  
  
”Amortentia”, Ron vastasi. ”Se käy nimestä.”  
  
Harry ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä. ”Kompastuin, niinhän se meni? Teidän kaupassa.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja tahrin käteni lemmenjuomaan.”  
  
”Joo.”  
  
”Enkä oikeasti rakasta sinua.”  
  
”Siihen minun on paha sanoa mitään”, Ron kähähti. Jokin tuntui tarrautuneen hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
”Entä rakastatko sinä Hermionea?”  
  
Siihen kysymykseen Ron taas oli osannut varautua. ”Rakastan, tavallaan”, hän vastasi. ”Sinä sanoit sen joskus tosi hyvin. Rakastan häntä kuin siskoa. Niin se on.” Ron upotti kätensä taskuun ja suoristi ryhtiään. ”Siinä mielessä myös minä olen huijannut itseäni. Luullut ystävyyttä rakkaudeksi ja roikkunut siinä kiinni kynsin hampain.”  
  
Harryn kasvoilla käväisi toispuoleinen virne, irvistys ehkä pikemminkin. Sitten hän oli pelkkää vakavuutta. ”Voisitko kuvitella luulevasi niin minunkin kanssani?”  
  
Ron nielaisi raskaasti. ”Sinä olet aivan eri asia.”  
  
”Koska olen mies?”  
  
Ron tunsi suunsa kuivuvan lopullisesti. ”Koska olet sinä.”  
  
Harryn hymy oli heikko, mutta se oli hymy yhtä kaikki. ”Minä rakastan sinua. Sillä ei ehkä ole mitään merkitystä juuri nyt, mutta tahdon sinun silti tietävän sen.”  
  
”Tahtoisin uskoa sinua”, Ron vastasi ja otti Harryn kasvot käsiinsä. Hänen kätensä tärisivät.  
  
”Mikset sitten usko?” Harry sanoi värisevällä äänellä, ja silloin Ron suuteli häntä.  
  
Harryn kädet kiertyvät Ronin niskaan. Tuuli yltyi ulvomaan, se riisti pipon Ronin päästä, mutta hän ei ollut huomaavinaankaan. Hän painautui lähemmäs Harrya, niin lähelle että Harry oli hänen lämpönsä, eikä siinä enää silloin tarvittu pipoja. Harryn huulet olivat talven karhentamat. Tämä vastasi suudelmaan hellästi mutta vaativasti, ja Ron tunsi olonsa pyörryttävällä tavalla heikoksi. Harryn hiusten mieto tuoksu täytti hänen aistinsa, kun hän painoi poskensa vasten Harryn poskea.  
  
”Nyt voidaan mennä kotiin”, Harry henkäisi hänen korvaansa.  
  
Ron kaikkoonnutti heidät sillä samaisella sekunnilla.  
  
  
  
He päätyivät Harryn kotioven taakse, Ron sukelsi avaimen Harryn viitan taskusta ja avasi oven. Harry riisui heidän viittansa ja johdatti peremmälle. Ron heräsi huumasta vasta makuuhuoneen ovella.  
  
Harry suuteli hänen kaulaansa ja hymisi matalasti, irtautui ja riisui kaapunsa sekä kaikki muutkin vaatteet sen alla. Hän istuutui sängyn reunalle Ronin ollessa yhä täysissä pukeissa. Ron pystyi vain seisomaan ja katsomaan. Katsomaan ja seisomaan. Voi luoja.  
  
Ron otti hitaan askeleen kohti vuodetta ja alastonta ystäväänsä, katsoi kaikkialle muualle paitsi suoraan Harryn silmiin. Sumu ja poissaolevuus ei ollut kadonnut niistä, vaikka ne tuikkivatkin yhtä kirkkaanvihreinä kuin aina. Ron piti vihreästä. Tavattomasti.  
  
Hän kohotti kaapuaan, nosti sen päänsä yli ja pudotti lattialle. Potki kenkänsä kauemmas, repi sukkansa jaloistaan, mutta jätti koskematta alushousuihin. Harry huolehtisi niistä, Ronin ei tarvitsisi kuin pyytää.  
  
Harry katsoi häntä odottavasti, kun Ron tuli vähä vähältä lähemmäs ja istui lopulta kahareisin Harryn syliin. Ron pujotti kätensä Harryn selkään, tutki lapaluut, selkärangan ja lantion. Harry tunnusteli hänen huuleensa ja niskahiuksien kaaret. Ron huokaisi.  
  
”Rakasta minua”, hän kuiskasi eikä välittänyt, kuinka tyhmältä se kuulosti.  
  
Ei välittänyt Harrykaan. ”Aina”, hän supatti ja kaatoi heidät vuoteelle pitkin pituuttaan.  
  
Ron vajosi peitteelle ja sulki silmänsä. Harry suukotti hänet päästä varpaisiin, hyväili ja painautui kiinni. Ja he rakastelivat.  
  
Se oli ähinää ja nihkeää lakanoihin takertuvaa ihoa, vapisevia raajoja ja uudenlaista, kivuliaan nautinnollista läheisyyttä. Se saattoi olla harhaa, helmiäismäistä hohdetta, mutta Ronille se oli rakkautta.  
  
Harry keinui hänen päällään. Harry keinui _hänessä_. Ron oli reunalla. Hänen silmänsä olivat puoliksi kiinni, tajunta hajoamassa. Silti hän tunsi, kuinka Harry hidasti, pysähtyi lähes.  
  
”Voi luoja, Ron”, Harry päästi suustaan, huohotti ja unohtui sivelemään hänen kylkeään, kunnes jatkoi jälleen.  
  
Ron puristi silmänsä kiinni, keinahteli mukana, sopersi sekavasti ne kolme sanaa ja laukesi. Harry alkoi väristä, mutta ei seurannut häntä.  
  
Ron ei antanut sen haitata vaan kuiskaili hellästi: ”Ei se mitään. Jännitystä. Tule tänne.”  
  
Harryn silmät olivat suuret tämän pudottautuessa hänen viereensä. Ron heilautti peiton heidän yllensä, kosketti Harrya, ja Harry antoi hänen tehdä niin. Ron kuljetti Harrya eteenpäin, puristi lujempaa, ja Harry vinkaisi.  
  
Ron jäi katsomaan Harrya, tämän suuria, suuria silmiä, jotka näyttivät vaaleansinisiä lakanoita vasten syvemmiltä kuin aiemmin. Selvemmiltä. Vähemmän lasittuneilta.  
  
Ne eivät olleet enää lasia nähneetkään.  
  
Isku palleaan, Ron tunsi pakokauhun. Amortentia oli haihtunut. Harry oli – oli…  
  
Ron veti kätensä pois. Harry tarttui siihen. ”Ei, jatka vain”, hän sanoi tukahtuneesti. ”Se tuntui… hyvältä.”  
  
Ron ei tahtonut puhua, hänen ääneensä ei ollut luottamista. Sen sijaan hän jatkoi, sai pian Harryn hengityksen kiihtymään – katkeamaan.  
  
Harry tuli Ronin käteen, kasvot vasten hänen kaulaansa.  
  
Hiljaisuus tuntui hyvältä, mutta sitä ei kestänyt ikuisesti. ”Meidän pitäisi puhua”, Ron sanoi heikosti.  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry mumisi ja kiersi kätensä Ronin vatsan yli.  
  
Ron aloitti kertomuksen lemmenjuomasta. Hän selosti Weasleyn Welhowitseistä, hajuvedestä, vahingosta, Kolmesta luudanvarresta, Hermionesta, rääkyvästä röttelöstä ja suudelmasta. Toisesta suudelmasta, kolmannestakin, eikä Harryn tarvinnut tietää enempää.  
  
Kävi ilmi, että Harry oli nähnyt siitä kaikesta unta. Muistikuvat tuntuivat hänestä kuulemma liian hämäriltä ollakseen todellisia. Ronia kylmäsi.  
  
”Rakastatko minua todella?” Harry kysyi viimein, aivan liian pian.  
  
”En ole varma”, Ron vastasi perääntyen viime hetkellä.  
  
”Jos sinä haluat –” Harry aloitti, mutta jätti lauseen ilman loppua.  
  
”Sinut”, Ron sanoi äkkiä ja hätkähti omaa rohkeuttaan. Hän veti henkeä ja jatkoi: ”Haluan sinut. Amortentia voi olla alku. Päätetään me lopusta.”  
  
”Olin sinun jo ennen amortentiaakin”, Harry tunnusti, nosti katseensa Ronin silmiin ja hapuili suudelman hänen huulilleen. Ron suuteli takaisin ja veti Harryn tiukemmin syleilyynsä, päätti taivastella onneaan uudemman kerran vaikka päivällisellä.  
  
”Minä olen sinun tästä edespäin”, hän mutisi Harryn huulille.   
  
Amortentia saattoi tosiaan olla heidän alkunsa, mutta ei sen enempää. Sillä kun Harry sujautti nilkkansa Ronin säärien väliin ja Ron taiteili Harryn selkään kiemurakuvioita, heissä tuoksui puhdas rakkaus.


End file.
